


No eyes for anyone else (except maybe you)

by BlaugranaCielo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: AU, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Oneshot?, Only mentions of and thoughts of Neymessi and Kunessi, Sexual Tension, Teenage AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaugranaCielo/pseuds/BlaugranaCielo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Neymar meets Kun for the first time and has conflicting emotions.</p><p>(And Leo is caught in traffic, with no idea of what's happening)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No eyes for anyone else (except maybe you)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't know why I wrote this lol  
> I've had it half written for a while and decided to finish it off yesterday.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

Neymar fixes his Mohawk one more time, checking his reflection in the mirror and smiling, satisfied. If he's going to meet Leo and _'Kun'_ , then he may as well look good. He doesn't even know why he accepted Leo's offer to 'just hang out' with him and Kun (Kun? It feels odd calling him that, he thinks he'll stick to Sergio). As he makes his way to the front door, his sister, Rafaella snickers.

"Have fun with your boyfriend and his other side hoe."

He tells her to fuck off and shuts the door loudly.

 

~

He ponders what it's going to be like as he strolls casually to Leo's house. Even though he's never even met Sergio in person, it always feels like any conversation about Leo's past is entwined with him- sometimes it feels like he's playing fucking tug of war with Leo in the middle and Sergio on the other side.  
Of course, Leo's not to blame- it's not his fault that there seems to be a million photos of him and _Kun_ hanging around the house- family friends, and all that- hard to get rid of them, right? Every time he talks to Leo's parents, they always comment how lucky Leo was to find a friend like Neymar when he moved towns- apparently Leo and Sergio used to 'hang around with each other all the time! Just like you do, Neymar, with Leo!' 

And now they were all going to 'hang out' together, now that Sergio and his family had come to town for a week.

He snorts. For all he knows, Sergio could be the kindest, most unobtrusive being to walk the Earth- but Neymar would always hold irrational contempt for the guy- for the _infection_ that had permeated Leo's mind when he was young, and never had left.

He realises, with a start, that he's arrived at Leo's house. Before he knocks on the door, he fixes up his hair one more time and straightens his t shirt. He goes to knock. His hand is trembling. How ridiculous. He knocks sharply on the faded wooden door. He realises his mouth is dry. He feels even more nervous than he does before taking penalties, for fucks sake.

The door opens, with Leo's mother standing in the doorway, smiling amiably at Neymar. 

"Come in, Neymar. Leo's not back yet."

"Oh. Uh, is the other- is Ser-"  
"Kun? No he's not here yet either, unfortunately. Here, I'll turn on the TV for you while you wait for them."

She ushers him into the living room, and he takes a seat on the sofa. Actually, he's a little relieved that neither of them are here yet- gives him time to be prepared. He taps his fingers on his knee tensely, not paying attention to the tennis tournament currently displayed on the television. 

He smiles politely every time Leo's mother walks past, thinking about what to talk about when they both arrive. (He knows he can't depend on Leo to break the ice).

He plays out an imaginary conversation in his head. 

_Hello Sergio._

_Hello Neymar._

_Are you doing well?_

_I'm fine, thanks, you?_

_I'm doing great. Crazy weather, isn't it?_

_Yes, indeed._

_Fuck you very much Sergio. Dickhea-_

He blinks. Wait, no. That last part wasn't supposed to be included. Why is he so angry? Maybe his sister is right. Maybe he _does_ need to chill when it comes to matters concerning Leo.

"Would you like a drink, Neymar, dear? Something to eat?"

He turns. "Oh- could I have some water, please? Thanks."

He sips the water stiffly, and nearly chokes on it when he hears a knock on the door.  
He squeezes his eyes shut tightly and prays for it to be Leo.

_Please be Leo, not Sergio, please be Leo, not Sergio, please be-_

His hopes are shattered when he hears Leo's mother. "Kun! It's been so long! We've been looking forward to your family visiting for years, darling! You're so tall now!"

The voice that responds is animated and a kind of a pleasant neutral- not deep, but not high pitched, either.

"Ah, you look exactly the same! I've missed your cooking so much, you know?"

"Come in, come in. Leo is not here yet, but Neymar- Leo has told you about Neymar, yes? He is here, Leo will probably be back in a few minutes."

"No problem."

"Okay, you go sit down, I'll bring you both some biscuits."

Neymar bites his lip so hard it hurts, then composes his face into a casual smile.

A few seconds later, Sergio walks in to the room, glancing around until his eyes come to rest on Neymar. He smiles politely.

"Hey. I'm Sergio."

Neymar examines him. He's... Taller than what Neymar imagined. He had always thought he'd be Leo's height- but, apparently not. His dark eyes seem to be teasing Neymar, along with his slight smile revealing his white teeth and causing a slight dimple in his lightly tanned skin.

Neymar realises that the other boy is still waiting for Neymar to speak.

His voice comes out like a pre pubescent boy's at first, and he winces. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm Neymar, nice to meet you."

Sergio takes a seat on the opposite end of the sofa (there is only one, unfortunately).

An uncomfortable silence settles upon the room until Leo's mother hurries in with a plate of assorted biscuits and a glass of water. She looks anxious.

"Sorry boys, unfortunately Leo just called me to tell you two that he's stuck in traffic on the other side of town because there was a major accident or something. He'll be a while."

She bustles away, murmuring about how she shouldn't have let an 18 year old drive anywhere by himself.

Oh, fuck. Neymar mentally face palms and wishes he could teleport away. He pretends to be very interested in the tennis tournament, not looking at Sergio. His whole body is beginning to hurt from sitting so rigidly.

He's interrupted by Leo's mother. "I really am very sorry about all this. I have to go to work now, I was expecting Leo to be back, but. Is it alright if you two boys stay here until Leo comes? There's plenty for you to do, and Neymar knows where everything is, in case you get hungry or something."

They nod and shrug.

"Yeah, sure."

"Oh, you could play board games! We have lots." She smiles at them gratefully and leaves after saying goodbye.

It's very quiet. Neymar tries not to breathe too loudly.

Sergio speaks after a while, a wry smile playing on his face. "Do you want to play Monopoly?"

Neymar shrugs faux casually. "Uh, yeah, sure, if you want to."

Sergio laughs then, a boyish, infectious laugh. "I was only kidding, man. Unless you secretly love it, or something?"

Neymar scoffs. "No."

"So... Is it always this cold around here?"

Neymar shrugs. "Not really. But it never really gets warm or anything either."

Sergio nods slowly. "And you and Leo go to the highschool down that street to the left, right? I passed it just now."

"Yeah, that's the one."

He wonders how long the small talk's going to go on for.

The silence settles again, and Neymar becomes aware that Sergio is studying him from under dark eyelashes, looking oddly curious. His cheeks heat up slightly, and he focuses even more on the TV.

"Leo talks about you a lot, you know?"

Neymar is startled. "W-what?"

Sergio smirks at him, brushing his rather long brown hair out of his face. "When he comes to visit us. He always talks about good you are at football and stuff."

Neymar coughs slightly and tries not to think about Leo and the possibility that he thinks about Neymar as much as Neymar does of him.

"Oh. That's- nice, I guess."

Sergio leans back slowly, smiling coyly. "Okay. I see how it is."

Neymar blinks. "Sorry? What do you mean?"

He stares at Neymar intently. "You know. With Leo."

Neymar scratches the back of his neck and averts his eyes. "I- I still don't understand."

He licks his lips slightly, looking thoughtful. "Nothing. Nevermind."

Suddenly, the care free, slightly puppy-like look he had going on before returns.

"D'you wanna play football?"

"Huh?"

"It's stopped raining. I know you play, so-"

"Okay." Neymar doesn't know why he answered so quick. Maybe he's just desperate to stop talking about awkward topics and sit in the living room staring at each other. 

Sergio looks surprised at his sudden enthusiasm.

"Do you know where Leo keeps his balls?"

Neymar snickers slightly at the unintentional innuendo.

"What?" Sergio asks, confused. "Oh- haha. Real funny, man." He says dryly, smiling all the same.

  


  


  


  


  


A few minutes later, they're out on the road in front of Leo's house (his house is at the end of the street, no one drives there), and they've made goals out of random rocks and things they found on the street side.

"First one to 12."

Neymar smirks in return.

  


  


  


  


  


It's started drizzling slightly some way through, but they don't really notice or care.

Sergio is much more... Likeable? When playing football, and Neymar forgets, for a moment, that this is the dude who he's in constant competition with (in his own head, anyway). 

Sergio shakes his head good naturedly when Neymar rainbow flicks the ball over him for the fiftieth time.

"You show off too much, man." He laughs, displaying his bright teeth.

Neymar sneers at him teasingly. "You only say that 'cos you can't do half the things I can."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Giving up, then?"

His words are marked by a sudden downpour of icy rain. Sergio grins at him.

"Yeah, I'm giving up, you stay here and bring everything back, yeah?" He makes to dash inside, but Neymar grabs his arm, pulling him towards himself.

"Yeah, right. Lazy fucker."

"What did you call me?"

Neymar realises, in a second, that he's _not_ friends with Sergio, and that everything's probably going to be awkward like it was before, and that he shouldn't have gotten so relaxed in his presence.

"Oh- shit- sorr-"

Sergio bursts into laughter, leaning against Neymar for support.

"I'm joking, dude, you should've seen your face!"

Neymar shoves him away, only for them to fall back together, laughing. He wonders how they got to this stage so quickly. Football, he supposes. Weird thing.

  


  


  


  


  


They decide to hang out in Leo's room instead of the living room (it's too cold there, and not comfortable enough), and Neymar crashes on Leo's bed, while Sergio chooses to sit on the floor next to it.

Neymar buries his face in the sheets tiredly, and realises that he's in Leo's bed. Where Leo had slept before and done God knows whatever the fuck else before. He inhales the familiar scent like a prisoner would inhale fresh air. Jesus, he's so fucking creepy.

He's interrupted by the sound of Sergio's laugh. He glances up to see him chortle at Neymar.

"You're so far gone, man." He laughs again, shortly.

Neymar sits up indignantly. "What? What the fuck do you mean when you keep saying stuff like that?"

Sergio straightens his face, but there's still a half smile twitching on his lips.

"You know, like, with..."

He gestures wildly with his hands.

"What? With what?"

Sergio sighs. "With Leo."

Neymar scoffs and rubs his face. "I have no idea-"

"Dude. Stop pretending. You're so fucking in love with him, man, I've met you, for like, an hour, and I can already tell."

He feels like a tomato. "No- no, he's my friend. I just admire him very much. His football, I mean."

"Yeah, and his dick as well."

Neymar nearly chokes on his own spit.

"You- no!"

He pauses for a moment, composes himself. "I haven't even seen his dick, anyway."

Sergio smirks. "Yeah, but you want to."

Neymar stares resolutely at the ceiling. "It's not like you'd know anything about all that, anyway." He mutters.

Sergio raises his eyebrows. "Don't I?"

"No."

"I used to, too."

Neymar starts. "What?"

"You know."

"Used to?"

Sergio looks resigned. "Fine, I still do- like him, I mean."

"Why are you telling me this?"

The other boy groans, stretching out his legs. "Because- oh, I don't know- you're really awkward- and your worship of him is bothering me. And- I don't know, man, I need to tell _someone_. I'll fucking explode."

Neymar hesitates. "I'm not that obvious, am I?"

"Yes. Yes, you definitely are."

He slumps. "Oh- even to Leo, do you think?"

Sergio frowns and picks at his jeans. "Yes- maybe. But- I don't think he wants to know- I think he wants to deny it."

Neymar wonders about probing a bit further. "Did- did he like you? Like that, I mean?"

He sounds stupid asking all this, but.

Sergio doesn't look up when he answers. "Honestly? I don't fucking know, man. There were times-"

Neymar can't contain himself. "Did you- like, you know." He elaborates with his hands, feeling like a 9 year old asking an older kid about 'naughty' things.

Sergio snickers. "Almost. Once."

Neymar's head is in a whirl.

The other boy continues. "But- you know- he never acknowledges anything."

Neymar mulls this over in his head for a while.

"He's not a bad person." He says softly.

"No," Sergio agrees, "he's not. But he likes to run away from problems, that's the thing."

They're both quiet for a while, and Neymar observes Sergio's face. He seems pensive- maybe he's nostalgic, thinking about Leo and himself.

It hurts, slightly, knowing that Neymar will never have the kind of history with Leo, that Sergio has. Not necessarily in the romantic sense- just as friends. Growing up together. Teammates and bros, and all that.

"You're not bad, though. I can see why he likes you."

Neymar's ears feel rather warm. "Not bad? That's all?"

Sergio grins his usual charming-old-ladies type grin. "What, you want me to sing praises to you the way you do to Leo? Oh, you're so talented, I admire you a great deal, you're the ideal husband-"

Neymar shoves his head, laughing into the pillow. "Fuck off, man."

Sergio sits up, a gleam in his eye.

"Just, you know- hypothetically- if Leo came up to you and was like 'Neymar. You're really hot, man. I want to bang you.', what would you say, man?"

Neymar bursts into laughter again at the thought of timid Leo saying those things, feeling a bit hysterical after the rather deep discussion they'd had previously.

"Okay, okay- you be Leo." He clears his throat, trying not to laugh again as Sergio pulls his hair in front of his face and assumes an overly serious expression.

"Leo. I am fully up for anything you throw at me. Let's do all the things, man."

Sergio chortles. "Nice wording. Real sexy."

Neymar laughs slightly, then feels a bit sad and hopeless again at the thought of things that would never happen.

He notices that Sergio, too, seems to have fallen silent. He wonders how he failed to notice before that the other boy is quite cute, for need of better word, in features. His gaze falls unconsciously to Sergio's pink lips.

"You really like him, huh?" Sergio murmurs, seeming to be half in a trance and staring off into the distance.

"Yeah." Neymar says resolutely, monitoring the other boy's actions carefully.

Sergio bites his lip, still gazing off somewhere else. "That's too bad."

Neymar's mouth feels a little dry. "Why?"

"No eyes for anyone else, hm?"

Neymar shakes his head determinedly.

Sergio titters mockingly, and Neymar notices, with a start, that his pitch black eyes are focused fully on him now, staring intently.

"But- you know-" Neymar pauses, and really hopes he's reading him right. "There might be a few exceptions."

"Interesting." Sergio says, and there's that gleam in his eyes again, challenging, daring him.

It only takes a millisecond for Neymar to lean down from the bed, for Sergio to tug him down onto the floor and then-

Neymar's lips are fumbling over Sergio's warm ones, gliding softly and hesitantly as the other boy reaches up his hand to rest on the back of Neymar's neck. He can feel the slight dampness on his skin from when they played outside in the rain, but it's not off putting when he gently runs his thumb across the side of Sergio's face, feeling the hollow under the cheekbone. Sergio drops his hand down to caress Neymar's waist, and Neymar's breath catches slightly when his hold tightens enough to bruise. Sergio traces the outline of Neymar's lips with his tongue and he opens his mouth slightly, tangling his hand in the other's floppy dark hair and pulling lightly.

He thinks he must be delirious, because there's no way that the boy he was so nervous to meet earlier today is the one touching him now. Leo's friend. He hesitates slightly at the thought of Leo. _This would be better if it were him_ , but he forces the thought out of his mind and presses his body flush against Sergio's, hips grinding up slightly, trying to relieve the tension in his jeans. He notices, that the other boy is hard, too, dick pressing against Neymar's thigh.

If he's being honest, he was beginning to get hard long before they touched (he supposes it's the pent up tension of thinking about Leo doing stuff like that, and wanting to relieve it on _someone_.)

It's really getting too much to bear now, he _needs_ to come, and the final point is when Sergio's hand brushes against his erection slightly. He shuts his eyes tightly, whimpering. Fuck. 

"Sergio- I just-"

Sergio looks at him wide eyed. "Shit. Really? Give me a moment." With that, he scrambles up and dashes to the dingy bathroom next door.

Neymar is left on the floor, fucking confused as hell about what just occurred. And now his underwear is fucking covered in jizz, too.

Sergio returns after a while, sauntering in jauntily, grinning down at Neymar.

"Thanks for leaving me here, dickhead." He says, standing up.

Sergio's eyes soften for a moment and he smiles- a proper smile, not a smirk or a grin. His eyes linger on Neymar's face.

"You're... pretty." He says finally, as if deciding which word to use.

Neymar doesn't know quite what to say to that, or what to do except to look down at the floor (what are you even supposed to say to your best friend's friend after you fucking ground against him, anyway?). His musings are interrupted.

"You still wish it was him, don't you?"

Neymar glances up, startled, to see a resigned half smile on Sergio's face.

He thinks about the question carefully and when he answers, he's not certain, but he doesn't think he's lying either.

"Maybe not."

Sergio eyes brighten after a bit. "You should probably get cleaned up, man. Leo might get here."

Neymar's eyes widen. _Shit_. As he makes to rush out the door, he's halted by the sound of his phone ringing. He nearly trips when he sees the caller id is Leo.

"Who is it?" Sergio asks curiously.

"Leo!"

"Oh."

Suddenly, Neymar can't resist chortling at the madness of the situation and his laughter infects Sergio as well. The phone is still ringing, so Neymar tries to dampen his laughter and presses answer, motioning for Sergio to be quiet, and turning up the volume so the other boy can hear as well.

"Yo, what's up, man?"

"Hey Ney. I'm really, really sorry about the delay, man. The traffic's eased up a lot now. I'll be home in like, two minutes."

"Okay."

"Is everything alright? It's not- uh- too awkward, is it? What have you guys been doing?"

Sergio practically has a fit when Leo says this.

"Hello? Is- uh, is Kun- why is he laughing?"

Neymar can't help giggling as well. "What? Oh, nothing. He's just a bit- um- hysterical."

"I feel like you guys have done something really bad. Did you like, fucking blow up the house or something?"

"No, just blew up his di-" Sergio gasps out before Neymar claps a hand over his mouth.

"No, really, it's fine. Take your time."

"How the fuck did you guys become like, best buds so quick? What are you even doing now?"

Neymar feels as if he's going to explode with laughter soon.

"Nothing, we're having plenty of fun! You come home soon, man, we're doing great. Really. Bye."

He presses end call and falls over on the bed, where Sergio is already laughing onto a pillow. What a fucking mess.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm this is a one shot, but I feel weird leaving it off like that. What do you guys think?  
> Thanks for reading, and please comment/kudos if you can! :)


End file.
